Play hard to get
by vixen1991
Summary: Alviss has been feeling stange everytime Ginta gets close to him. So what happens when he follows Alviss into the castle to talk to him and Dorothy follows? Ginta x Alviss and Nanashi x Dorothy. This is for GintaxAlvissForever.


PLAY HARD TO GET

Hi it's me again and I'm doing another MAR story and the pairing is Ginta and Alviss and Nanashi and Dorothy.

This is of cause for GintaxAlvissForever, so I hope you'll like it.

Now let's start the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another night for Team MAR as they all celetbreted another win against the Chess Pieces...well all except one.

Alviss sighed as he watched Ginta being hugged by Snow and Dorothy while Jack and Nanashi watched sadly _If they like those two so much then why don't they say something to them?_ Alviss thought as Ginta manged to get away from the girls, a small blush on his face.

Alviss sighed again as he lowered his head, his bangs falling over his eyes, a funny feeling raising in his chest as he thought about the blonde "Alviss? You ok?" a voice asked.

Alviss looked up and saw it was Ginta.

Alviss blushed and tried to look away but Ginta grabbed his chin and made him look back at the blonde "Alviss? Are you gonna say something or what?" Ginta asked as Alviss blushed even more.

"I-I'm fine, really." Alviss said as Ginta letted him go but eyed him like he didn't belive him "Nice try Alviss, but you're not fooling me." he said.

"W-what are you talking about?" the teen asked, moving backwards from the blonde.

Sweatdrop "You know what I'm talking about." Ginta said, coming closer to the teen.

Alviss shook his head "I-I don't what you're going on about Ginta-chan." he said.

Ginta sighed "I mean what is wron- did you just add 'chan' at the end of my name?" he asked.

Alviss blushed madly and moved away even more until his back pressed against a wall.

The blonde tilted his head to the side before frowning "Hey are you ok Alviss?" he asked.

Alviss didn't say anything, but when Ginta focused his attion on the ground for a minute, the teen bolted past him "Hey!" Ginta yelled, but Alviss just kept on running.

_What is wrong with him, anyway?_ Ginta thought as Alviss disappered into the castle _Maybe I should talk to him while everyone is out here._

And with that, the blonde followed Alviss into the castle as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alviss sighed as he looked out the window, his mind on Ginta and the funny feeling raising in his chest again _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?!_ the teen thought, placing a hand on his chest and griping it tightly.

The teen was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone knocking on his door until..."ALVISS! WILL YOU PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR???"

Alviss jumped, that was Ginta's voice, he knew it anywhere.

Sighing, the teen approched the door, opened it and found the blonde standing there, a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Ginta?" Alviss asked, closing the door and sitting down on the bed.

Ginta sighed and walked over to the teen, which made the teen tense up.

The blonde noticed this at once "Alviss? You ok?" he asked, coming closer.

Alviss backed away from him, making the blonde stare at him.

"Alviss?" he asked, reaching out to touch him when the teen stood up and went out onto the balconey.

Alviss sighed as he put his head in his hands before he glanced at the Zombie Tattoo on his arm and remembered with a chill, that once it was completed, he would have to go to Phantom and leave those he cared for behind forever.

Alviss trembled slithly, tears started to well up but he wouldnt let them fall.

The teen jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and looking around, saw it was Ginta.

The blonde frowned at him "What's wrong, Alviss? Come on, you can tell me." he said.

Alviss looked at him "I-I don't know Ginta, it's problely because that when this tattoo spreads over my body...I'll have to leave everyone...even the one I love..." Alviss coundn't finish and a moment later, tears started flowing down his face and he looked away.

Ginta's eyes winden and he pulled the teen into a hug "It's ok Alviss, I'll beat Phantom before the tattoo spreads over you, I promise." he said.

Alviss looked at him "R-really?" he asked as Ginta lead them back into the teen's room.

Ginta nodded "Yes." he said.

Alviss stared deeply into the blonde's eyes and he felt his heart starting to pound and suddenly he knew what he was feeling towards him.

"Ginta...there's something I have to tell you" he began and Ginta looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked, hugging Alviss tighter.

Alviss blushed but continued "You see...everytime I see you, I get this feeling in my chest and..." he stopped.

Ginta hugged him evn more "And what? What is it?" he asked softly.

The teen looked at him "...The truth is that I...love you." he said and blushed.

Ginta smiled and lifted the teen's chin "Well guess what? I love you too." he said before he kissed the teen.

Alviss blinked in suprise before he sighed and kissed the blonde back.

But unknow to the pair, Dorothy was watching though a creak though the door and clenced her fits and stormed away.

She had seen Ginta follow Alviss into the castle and followed him too and was beyond mad to see her Gin-tan kissing Alviss.

She was in such a fury that she didn't see someone in front of her until she ran into them.

"Watch where you're going, dumb ass!" she snarled at them before looking up and seeing it as Nanashi.

The thief grinned at her "Why are you so mad, Dorothy-chan?" he asked her, stepping closer to her.

Dorothy glared at him "I just saw _my_ Gin-tan kissing Alviss!" she shrieked and Nanashi grinned even more.

"Well what did ya expect? I always had the feeling those two were gay." he said, gently grabbing Dorothy's chin and lifting it up.

"You _always_ had the feeling those two were...gay?" Dorothy asked as Nanashi leaned closer.

"Yep! But don't worry Dorothy-chan...I'm not gay." and before Dorothy could react, Nanashi slammed his lips against hers.

Dorothy gasped in his mouth but after a moment, she sighed deeply and kissed him back, placing her hands on his face.

_Maybe Nanashi is the one I'm meant to be with._ Dorothy thought as she lowered one hand and slipped it up under the thief's shirt, making Nanashi shiver.

_So she wants to go all out, eh? Well that's fine by me._ Nanashi thought as he and Dorothy kept on kissing.

Meanwhile, back in Alviss' room, he and Ginta broke apart and smiled at each other "So...you love me, huh Alviss? the blonde asked making Alviss blush deeply.

"Yes I do... I have for a while really." he said as he and Ginta layed on the bed together.

The blonde smiled even more and placed a soft kiss on the teen's lips "So have I Alviss, So have I." he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Alviss sighed deeply before he looked out the window.

He cound not rember a time when he had felt so happy.

He had a life.

He had friends.

But most of all...he had Ginta.

And Alviss thought it was perfect...for the both of them.

THE END

YES!! I am done.

So I hope you all like this and I must work on a new story and get that one up soon.

Until next time...bye!


End file.
